


let's ditch this party

by finelyagedlemons



Series: FE Rarepair Week Drabbles [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Dancing, FE Rarepair Week 2019, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Weddings, a royal wedding at that!, it doesn't really get any more specific than "sex is a thing married people do sometimes"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finelyagedlemons/pseuds/finelyagedlemons
Summary: Marriage is a beautiful thing, and celebration is certainly in order when Hoshido's royalty gains its first Nohrian member, but not everyone is cut out to party all day.For FE Rarepair Week's prompt, "gathering."





	let's ditch this party

**Author's Note:**

> in my experience going to weddings in my family the first 3 hours of a wedding reception are great. every hour after that is the WORST

It was a huge, loud, thrilling affair, the royal wedding of the King and King-Consort of Hoshido. It seemed the whole damned country had come to see the king pledge his life to a former Nohrian knight.

The reception was just as boisterous. Dancing, traditional music, more food and drink than Silas had seen in his entire life up to that point, and the expectation that Silas would get through several hours of this while smiling and, more importantly, not passing out from pure overstimulation.

Or from the sake.

...Which Ryoma snatched from his hand and downed before Silas could have more than half a drink, pulling Silas in for a dance before they were both too tired and too tipsy to remember all the steps.

Silas would have liked the excuse, if he were honest. Sobriety was really no help in this dance, even if it wasn't too far off from some of the folk dances he'd seen at Nohr's masquerade balls. He did his best not to step on Ryoma's toes, at the very least.

"How are you feeling?" Ryoma asked, just loud enough that Silas could hear him over the music, but anyone around them wouldn't be able to make out a word.

Ryoma's arms were around him. Silas felt secure in his grip, almost as if in a bubble away from the rest of the crowd.

"Overwhelmed, if I'm entirely honest. The ceremony was beautiful, and it's the highest honor you can imagine for me to be here right now, with you. It's just...weird to be around so many strangers on our day, I suppose."

Ryoma closed his eyes and nodded, understanding. "You're looking forward to next week's reception, with only our families and friends to celebrate with."

Silas flushed sheepishly. "I suppose so."

"This is all a performance," Ryoma said. "It's to show the people how much I love you, so that they'll believe me that this strange yet dashing Nohrian is worthy of taking the throne beside me. It's politics. Believe you me, I won't see us as married until your family is witness to it."

"You know they've long since given their blessings, Ryoma," Silas laughed. "Even if my mother was completely convinced I was joking when I said the High Prince of Hoshido had proposed to me."

Ryoma chuckled. "I'm terribly sorry for startling her like that when I arrived at the house."

"Please. My father thought it was hilarious. His son comes to visit home with the High Prince of Hoshido as arm candy, and suddenly the prince starts apologizing like he's killed someone when my mother nearly faints from shock. He hasn't let her live it down since."

It was Ryoma's turn to blush, and he pulled Silas in close to kiss his cheek. "I'm excited to see them again. I do hope I can make a better impression than that."

"I'm certain you will."

Ryoma sighed. "I won't make you suffer this party much longer. I haven't attended a royal wedding since my father's, but I do know we're nearing the time when it becomes traditionally acceptable to announce that we'll be retiring for the evening to...recover from the day's festivities."

Silas paled a bit at that. "Ah. Right. Everyone will be expecting that we…"

Ryoma chuckled. "It's our business, you know. It's traditional, but their assumptions need not be correct."

"I can't believe you're talking like this with the entire country in the same room."

"We could always fake it. Let the guards in the hallways spread rumors of what could possibly have been going on."

"_Ryoma!_"

"It was just an idea!"

They were both still laughing as the song came to an end.

**Author's Note:**

> me: i'm not gonna write sad shit this time  
me: [writes about them implying about sex]  
me: good enough!


End file.
